


Spring

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For 15minuteficlets





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 15minuteficlets

spring always comes too quickly for harry, the land around the castle tumbling into bloom, the grey and brown of winter turning over green. sure, the world is getting warmer, the sun shows its face for longer, but the days seem to speed past, bringing him ever closer to the dursleys.

he walks the halls of hogwarts, excited voices making summer plans and worried voices reviewing notes for exams. voices all around him, but none addressing him. he stares into the distance, forgetting the joys of the present in the dark face of the future.

he turns a corner and runs into neville - literally, books and scrolls falling around them. neville just laughs as they sort out the mess. "don't worry," he says. "come, i have something to show you."

harry follows him to greenhouse number two. they stand aside as a gaggle of first years rushes past, then slip in. the air is heavy and damp. "over here," neville says, "professor sprout let me have a little space." harry edges closer, expecting something odd, something glorious, something, perhaps, with teeth. instead neville's corner is filled with ordinary flowers, some hardy, some delicate, all that grew in tidy lots on privet drive. "i had gran send me seeds. i thought." neville stops. "i thought they were the good things, from out there."

harry nods, and they sit quiet on the packed floor of the greenhouse, breathing in life and spring.


End file.
